Beast Boy's mind
by humenwrecker
Summary: Enter the mind of Beast Boy as he and his friends along with Slade, have to find a way out with the help of Beast Boy's emotions. But is there something lurking in Beast Boy's mind that will endanger them all.
1. Chapter 1

Please Review. This is a story that I plan on doing in the future.

Chapter 1: Entering the jungle

The day so far for Beast Boy has really sucked. First the titans got a urgent call that Slade was in a warehouse downtown, second Slade ambushed them and had a strange looking gun on his belt that he kept on ranting about how this will help him to be able to defeat the titans. The gun looked like a pistol, except for that it was blue and green with a handle that pulsated a green electrical current, third and finally, during the battle Slade dropped the gun and Beast Boy went to go retrieve it. Only to have to thing glow blue and green when he touched it and with a loud gasps a swirling vortex came out of it and sucked everyone in the room into it.

Beast Boy was greeted by a bright light and a ruff landing, but he didn't get up due to the fact that he landed on a hill along with everyone else, they started to roll down the hill crashing into bushes, some trees and each other.

Beast Boy tried to grab something, but it was useless, it wasn't until he heard Raven yell that caused him to stop trying and try to focus on her. "What was that!" he yelled.

"Cliff!" she yelled back as she straightens herself so that she was now sliding on her back.

Beast Boy looked towards the end of the hill and his eyes went big. Instantly he began to morph and soon was able to get back on his feet while his claws dug into the ground to try and stop him. The form he took was a completely new one but he remembered what it was called, Inostrancevia (the creature is like a giant mammal-reptile that was the size of a rhino).

He grunted as his claws racked down the side of the hill, soon though he found himself sliding down the side of the cliff with Raven grabbing and holding on to his neck as the others found his back and held on as well. His eyes were shut tight and his sharp teeth clenched as his claws were trying to get a hold of the mountain. Soon though they finally did and they came to a complete stop that was a 90 degree angle.

"Whew," said Beast Boy, "That was a close one."

"You're telling me BB," Cyborg replied, "You think you can try and make your way back up the mountain."

"Ya sure, why don't Raven and Starfire take you and Robin and I can change into a hawk or something that can fly."

"What about me?" said a familiar voice that all the Titans remembered.

"Slade," Robin said gritting his teeth.

"Slade?" Beast Boy said questionably, "Why is Slade on my back, kick that psycho half masked dude off my back!"

"Ah Ah Ah," Slade said waving his right index finger back and forth, "You do that then I will send this electrical disc in your back causing all of us to fall."

"Ya right, Star or Rae will just catch us." Beast Boy said while trying to find a better hold on the mountain.

"Friend Beast Boy," Starfire said on back, "I'm afraid that I cannot."

"Neither can I." said a started Raven.

"What are you two saying; did you guys lose your powers when we went through that portal?" Beast Boy asked.

"It appears so, but why then do you still have yours?" asked Starfire.

"Answers can be asked later," Slade said narrowing his eyes, "We must be moving."

"Slade's right," Robin pointed out, "We need to get moving, Beast Boy can you handle all of us on your back?"

"Sure, I can!" he said happily, "But once we get up there, were going to have a little talk with Slade." He growled.

After that being said Beast Boy then started to make his way up the mountain. It was kind of hard with all the weight but with Raven holding him so tightly he had to keep on moving, for her. He was about at the top when he heard a ear piercing screech come from above and hugged the mountain as a green pterodactyl flew over.

"What the…" Cyborg breathed.

Beast Boy finally got up and over the cliff and found a dry flat spot that he collapsed on. Breathing heavily he decided to stay in that form for a just a bit, to keep watch if there was any other animals around.

"Ok can somebody tell me why there was a dinosaur flying around," Raven asked as she petted Beast Boy's snout.

"Ya what the heck was that all about…" Cyborg was cut off as a huge roar erupted though out the area. The earth started to shake as a huge reptile that kind of looked like a giant lizard move into the canyon. It went through some pillars of rocks causing them to fall to the ground. The creatures head was like a long boxish shaped. Its mouth upper and lower jaw sides curved up as the bottom ones were in and the upper ones were out. The creature had a row of long white curved spikes on its back that looked like swords. Its tail thrashed back and forth and its arms stayed in the same position with five long white claws on them. The creature's hip was above the canyon as it passed them not even noticing them.

All their eyes were wide as Beast Boy turned back to human and stood up to gawk at the enormous creature. "That was the biggest thing I ever seen in my entire life, what was that animal and are we back in time?" Beast Boy said as he turned to face the others with shocked look on their faces.

"I can't tell you," Cyborg said raising his right arm, "My scanners are on the fritz."

"Were probably going to need Slade's help," Robin said looking at him, "Unfortunately."

"Well then," Beast Boy said as he started to head for the jungle with Raven right behind him, "Better get a move on and I want some answers from him."


	2. Chapter 2

Please review. I decided to take a break from my other story the Central Universe, but I will be back on it as soon as I get a few chapters done with this one because this one has been on my mind for awhile now.

Chapter 2: Seeking Knowledge and the greatest library in the Universe.

Being stuck in who knows where was really sucking at the moment for the team and the villain. The undergrowth was so bad that Beast Boy got a thought to change back into the Invostrancevia and tries to march his way through it, but that didn't work so instead he changed into the Triceratops and started to uproot and plow a path in the forest/jungle they were in. Starfire and Raven sat on his back (Raven being in front behind the crest of Beast Boy's head and Starfire behind her on his lower back).

Due to their powers not working and his were was very strange, but right now answers needed to be answered as he threw a large trunk out of the way of the path he was creating.

"Slade," Beast Boy said tossing another log with his horns, "Mind explaining where we are and where your supposed great weapon that is going to defeat us is?"

"If I knew I sure wouldn't tell you," Slade grunted as a branch smack him in the face as Beast Boy lifted up another tree and tossed it out of the path.

Starfire stopped listening to the bickering of the two and decided to look at the canopy of trees that loomed over them. Something caught her eye as she looked up to get a better look at it. A green monkey along with some others swung from branch to branch looking at them as they passed. They hooted and hollered as more of them came.

Robin heard the noises and looked up to see the monkey's descending upon them. Green butterflies scattered as they bared their fangs and furrowed their brows as they descended on them. Beast Boy instantly reacted as he heard them climbing and descending down and changed back into the Invostrancevia and gave out a mighty roar causing them to flee with a mast of green butterflies flying away. Beast Boy instantly toke cover and protected Raven and Starfire underneath his belly as he pulled them off with his jaw still being careful not to hurt them. The other three however stared at him wide eyed of what he done. One of the butterflies landed on Cyborg's right shoulder and with a shriek the green insect was smacked off of the metal mans shoulder with a big green claw hand or paw. Cyborg looked at the Changeling with a look of "Oh" as the green insect fluttered away.

"What the heck was that for green bean!" he yelled.

"I have no clue where we are or what time where in," Beast Boy responded in between breaths, "But one thing is for sure, this entire place is infected with Sakutia."

"Whoa, whoa wait," Robin said moving his hands back and forth in front of him to get him to stop, "Your telling me that the disease that gave you your powers are infected in every living animal here!"

"Yes," he replied, "This virus will kill you and not me since I'm already infected with it, that's why I wanted to keep the girls safe underneath my belly."

"My, my, my Beast Boy," Slade said without an expression, "So much I have found out about you now then I could ever dream of."

"That you will still be dreaming of," came a new voice.

All heads turned towards the new sound and with wide eyes they stared at a green monkey with a tint of yellow in it on its chest and belly. It stood on a branch above Beast Boy's head as he started to growl at the monkey.

"Terribly sorry for not introducing myself," he said as he turned into a version of Beast Boy and fell down to the ground with a "Thump", "My name is Knowledge and I welcome you along with my brethren to the mind of Beast Boy or Garfield Mark Logan so to speak."

Everyone stood there with shocked looks as they look at the version of Beast Boy. He was his same build (which had grown over the years because of his work outs with Cyborg), his uniform was the same except that it had a yellow striped going down the middle, not a purple one. Beast Boy looked at him as he turned back to human and stopped near him, face to face.

"You're my emotionclone," he breathed silently.

"That is most correct," Knowledge said putting his arms behind his back as he started to walk away to a large tree, "Please come we have much to discuss on this issue."

Nodding the group went with him still not sure if they believed that they were inside Beast Boy's head. They stopped at the bass of the tree as it began to morph itself into a stairway that led up to the canopy. Following Knowledge the group gasped as the trees around them began to connect branches, making arches, stairways and forming columns full of books in their sides. Platforms began to make themselves so they could stay on level ground and more trees began to collide and mash with each other.

Soon though the entire section of the trees they were in formed a huge tree that had many books, many scrolls and many pathways that went to other branches for information. Close to the top of the tree and a wood plank platform a wooden table formed and chairs around the rectangular table. Beast Boy sat next to Raven with shocked looks as they looked at all of the books and branches. Starfire and Robin sat on the left side, while Slade toke the front as Cyborg to the other side.

Knowledge came back with a big book that Raven even looked at with wonder as he slammed it on the table causing some dirt to fly out and hit everyone. Sheepishly smiling Knowledge opened the book to a specific page and pointed his right index finger to it.

"There," he said, "That is the creature you saw earlier and don't even try to argue with me that you want answers because I know that you really want to know what that thing is."

Cyborg toke a quick peek at the ginormous creature and his eyes went wide. "That creature is what we saw earlier, it's called…" he took look at its name and raised an eyebrow, "Titanosaurus?

"Yes," Knowledge said slamming the book shut once more and place it to his right side, "It hasn't been discovered yet, but hey when you that size I guess people can mistake you for a mountain or something."

"Are these things living?" Beast Boy asked in wonder.

"No, what I meant was that their remains are sometimes confused with that of a mountains structure," replied Knowledge.

"But I haven't ever seen one of them," Beast Boy said shaking his head, "How could I have an image of one in my own head."

Knowledge sighed as he brought a chair in and sat in between Starfire and Robin, unfortunately for them, "You see Garfield, when you first got your powers that lead to many different connections with animals and all," Knowledge said in a serious voice, "Everything is connected and when I mean everything I mean everything. Technically when you got your powers your unstable DNA was able to see every creature that lived on this planet and that is living on it. You just assumed that you had to see an animal to be able to turn into it when in reality you could already do it. Oh and also when you turned into that dog creature back on Starfire's home world we've been seeing some pretty exciting new creatures around here."

Gar sat there trying to blink for a few times trying to find a good question to ask. _Is that why I turned into the Beast, _he thought, _was it in me the entire time, well I guess that what Cyborg said before but this new information about how there are more creatures, powerful creatures that have been lurking inside of me this whole time and I didn't even know about it!" _

"Correct," said Knowledge to Beast Boy.

"Wait how did you…" he stammered then remembered smacking his forehead, "Oh yeah you're a part of me that's right, stupid."

Slade seemed to be getting impatient about this dilemma and decided answers needed to be answered, "So this is all great and all but how do we get out of here and how did we get in here in the first place?" he said narrowing his good eye at him.

"To answer your second question, it was the gun or should I say portal, its primary function was to open one's mind to find their secrets, but to be able to that you have to enter their mind and I'm sorry to say that the "gun" was still in the warehouse when you entered here and to answer your first question we need to gather the rest of Beast Boy's emotions and open a portal so that you all can return home." he finished.

"Wait a minute," Raven said putting her hands and the table and looking at the emotion with her glare, "in my mind all we needed to do was go to the door and we were out, why do we have to gather the emotions?"

"Because unlike your mind Raven, were you try to keep your emotions under control, we here live happily and free from care. We are the portals back to the real world because of the freedom we have, we go where we please, but yes there are realms and domains were some of us live and prefer, but we choose what we want to do, that is why Beast Boy acts the way he does, he lets his emotions out. But for you to leave we need all the emotions so that we can teleport you out, I alone do not have the power to do that for all of you." He said.

"So what you're your saying is that my mind is like a prison compared to Beast Boy's?" she asked getting irritated.

"I wouldn't say it like that," Knowledge said in a plain voice, "I would just say you're like Tyrant leader who believes in suppressing her emotions and never lets them out."

Raven gritted her teeth and sent a death glare towards him, "If I let my emotions out, chaos will happen and no one can stop it but me!"

"Keep telling yourself that," Knowledge said picking up the book and was going to put it back it in the spot where it came from and stopped, "Due to the weapon that Slade used on you guys, your powers aren't working because of it, but due to the fact that this is Beast Boy's mind he can still use his, so will you please stop chanting and try to throw me off the tree." He finished as he put the book back into place and turned around to come back.

"First we will go see Happy, then Timid and from there will go see Brave and Rage, hopefully the others will get the idea and join us soon." Knowledge said descending the stairs.

The others followed and Beast Boy was right behind Knowledge, seeing that he could make contact and talk with his emotion in his mind he wanted to talk to him.

_"Hey," he said in his head, "That wasn't very nice of what you said to Raven back there." _

_ "I do apologize master," Knowledge responded, "But I'm Knowledge and that means I'm yours, I keep and protect the worlds… the universes greatest library of knowledge in your head. I just thought that Raven needed to know what she is doing and that she needs to stop it."_

_ "But you don't understand," Beast Boy felt like he was yelling in his head, "She can't show emotion or else bad things will happen."_

_ "I highly doubt that once you're around her," Knowledge replied smoothly._

_ "What do you mean?" he asked._

_ "I mean that you care deeply for her and she does for you to, remember I'm Knowledge, your Knowledge, keeper of the greatest library ever in the universe, I know because of your powers and hers, they can balance each other out and unlike anybody else your love for her is special and unique and don't try to deny it Beast Boy."_

_ "Ok fine I get ya," Beast Boy let out a sigh out loud, "Wait a minute… what happened to master and stuff like that?"_

_ "Master was me just addressing you of what you are to me, but I was trying to be a friend when you asked about Raven and decided that your friend needed to let you know."_

_ "Oh ok, that's cool, but seriously just call me Gar or Beast Boy, but noting like master."_

_ "I do not know that I could do that, you gave me and my brothers so much and we have seen a lot, I am eternally grateful for that. You show every one of your emotions and you have complete control, but you also have freedom."_

_ "Jeez thanks, I never thought I was going to be complemented by my own self about how I show my emotions. Well I guess we better start looking for Happy though and start from there."_

Author's note: so what did you guys think and please honest answers, I need to know how I can make this story better and if I explained everything alright with you guys. So please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: happy and timids domain's

The overall trip to happy domain was not as bad as most of the team thought. But one of the members of the group, unlike the others who seemed more interested on getting out, was carefully watching everything and began to understand more of the young changeling.

_Imagine the power I could have with Beast Boy at my command, _Slade thought ducking from a tree branch that Cyborg brushed off, _that creature back at the canyon would make me the most invincible villain on the planet. Not even the great Superman would dare face me. I could rule this world and multiple others with Beast Boy at my side._

This did not go unnoticed with Slade's thoughts of conquering the world. Knowledge would have to be more careful of what animals the group is allowed to see and what ones he will have to warn not to follow or be allowed in their presence. His train of thought though was ended as they came into a clearing with dozens of animals grazing while the predators lounged about on some rocks and on the grass. Some trees from the African plains, along with American pine were among the plains. In the center was a very energetic version of Beast Boy. He looked the same it's just that he had a pink stripe going down the middle of his uniform.

The energetic Beast Boy saw them and ran over to them with a big toothy grin on his face. No one was suspecting to see him turn into a lion with a pink tint in his coat, as he tackled the original Beast Boy and started to lick his face.

"Sup me or master, whatever!" he said as he pounced on Raven and started to lick her face as well, "Man you guys taste good and nasty at the same time!"

"Why are you licking me?!" Raven said as he slapped his tongue on her face one more time and then moved on to Cyborg, who gave out quite a yelp.

"It's how animals show affection." He said licking Cyborg's face and then moved on to Starfire, who also gave out an "Eep" as he landed on her, "But don't worry I'm not affection, I'm just downright happy to see you all!"

"Yes I know happy," Knowledge said with slight irritation in his voice, "But we need you to come with us to get timid."

Happy nodded as he turned into a wolf and started to run around. Beast Boy thought that looked like fun and decided to do the same thing to pretty soon they were running and racing each other. Knowledge also turned into a wolf and started to chase them. Not to try and capture them, it was because the inner animal told him to do so, but after a few minutes of running they got close to the team once more.

"What was that all about," Raven asked.

"Sorry, it's just that having fun makes me happy!" Happy said as he and Beast Boy turned back, along with Knowledge as well, "Now we can go to Timid's realm."

"I thought you would never say that," Knowledge said with a big huff of relief.

"Ok then let's get going," Happy said as he turned into a dragon with a tint of pink in his scales.

"Happy what are you doing?!" Knowledge exclaimed.

"Flying is faster, so if you want to walk you can do that as long as it is fun!" the giant green dragon Happy said.

Beast Boy nodded and assumed the new form just as Happy did. Knowledge let out a sigh and looked over to Slade who had a smirk on his face. _A dragon Beast Boy could come in handy with quick transportation, _Slade thought out loud, that Knowledge could hear, _what other secrets are you hiding my Beast Boy?_

Knowledge mentally slapped himself in the forehead as he and the others boarded the two dragons. Raven, Slade and Cyborg on Beast Boy and the others on Happy. They took off both together as they made their way to Timid's realm. They started to head towards a volcano and once they were close they landed on the lava fields and ash that surrounded it. Both Changelings reverted back to normal and let the others slide off of their backs in the process.

They began to look around and then they heard it. A small groan could be heard and then a whimper. They looked towards a rock and saw who they were looking for. He turned towards them sending ash everywhere from his hair. His eyes were blood shot and teary he had a frown on his face. The grey stripe down his uniform informed them all that indeed this was Timid.

"Hello my name is Timid," he said as his eyes reverted back to a none blood shot state, "I am sorry for being so elusive but I have to be to hide my pain and regrets."

"Timid we need your help to get these people out of Beast Boy our Master's mind," Knowledge said as he motioned his hand towards them.

Timid nodded his head and stood up causing more ash to fall from his form, he patted himself down and the others could hear the very regrets he was talking about earlier, but they were quite and only Beast Boy could understand them.

His eyes became teary and he dropped his head. Raven was going to go comfort him just when a splashing could be heard coming from the lava. The heads of the team turned towards the lava and went wide eyed as they saw a large crocodilian come out of it. Its armor was none then the team has seen before and its eyes looked as if they searching for something.

Knowledge instantly shooed the creature away that quickly nodded and went walking down the path along with some other creatures, but he got the message loud and clear of why it came here to. He quickly looked over at the others who were staring at him strangely but quickly dismissed it and went back to talk to Timid.

_We have to get them out of here quickly,_ he thought out loud to himself but no one was paying attention, _the animals are getting restless and I'm not sure if it has to do with Slade or something else. Oh please let it be with Slade._

Just as he thought that last part a loud roar could be heard in the distance as the Titanosaur was coming their way knocking trees down that towered over jungle and them.

"Oh great." Knowledge said to himself and the others.

** Authors note: So Sorry for the lateness of this chapter and why it is so short, I promise to make the next chapter longer and more detailed. But that won't be for awhile. I got football and school going on right now and I'm not even sure how I'm going to fit this into my schedule, but I'll try. Hope you guys enjoyed this Chapter. Please Review **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Run, Run, Run as fast as you can!

AN: Had enough time to write this time. And please review and fill free to call out any mistakes i made or any ideas you would like to see in this story.

As the Titanosaur came closer Beast Boy felt something within in it, (Being in his mind and all he could tell when something was wrong). He could feel the earth shake from the massive creature as it came closer; he could feel its breath and almost taste its scent. The creature approached the group, standing higher then the volcano they were right next to and looked down on them.

Beast Boy went towards the giant creature as it lowered its head to them and looked right at its master. Beast Boy could tell something was wrong, because the creature that stood before him had faint but brilliant golden colored tint in its skin. It was much brighter then Knowledge's color and seemed to radiate an energy from it.

"Who are you?" Beast Boy asked raising an eyebrow.

The creature smiled warmly and looked down on its master, with its big warm eyes, "I am Wisdom, oh Great One," he said in a loud but calming voice, "I sensed you coming here and I needed to know why you are here? But assuming the company you have I assume that this was a mistake." He got nodding heads in reply. This caused him to smile even more as he got closer to Beast Boy, "It is good to see you again and before you ask if we've meet I will say that we have. When you were first infected with Sakutia, your emotions had to take forms that would represent them. That is when you came here unconscious and oblivious what was happening around you, but you made us into what we are now."

Beast Boy looked at his emotion wide eyed and mouth slightly a gaped, "I was in here, before I even realized my powers?"

"Yes, oh my Great One," Wisdom replied.

"Then what forms did his emotions take to represent them?" asked Raven as she moved to stand beside Beast Boy on his right.

"Well you can already tell, that Happy takes the form of a Wolf," he said as Happy instantly changed into a wolf and started to chase his tail, "Knowledge, though takes the form of an Eagle, even though he showed up to you as a monkey." Knowledge just shrugged his shoulders as he turned into a rather large Eagle, that was half the size of size of Wisdoms snout and toke flight, just to land on Wisdom's snout, "Timid turns into a Snake," Timid instantly turned into a huge snake. Its body was as thick as Cyborg and his length was pretty long, but compared to Wisdom's snout, he passed as a small snake, "That was these three forms, the rest I will explain later and I'm pretty sure you can already guess that this is the form that represents me."

Raven looked up at the creature and began to laugh lightly. This in turned earned a very confused Beast Boy and emotions, except for Wisdom and Knowledge. "May I ask what is so funny?" Beast Boy asked a little irritated.

"Oh nothing," Raven replied waving him away and looking towards the sky, letting out another laugh.

"Oh no really I want to know what you think is so funny right now in this situation." Beast Boy said turning his body to her.

Raven looked back at him and then returned her gaze to Wisdom, who seemed to just be relaxing as he settled his body to the ground. He knew what was to come and figured that this was going to be a long day. "It's just that your emotions choose forms to represent themselves and your Wisdom is the biggest one here."  
Knowledge took flight and landed on Wisdom's shoulder, "What are you saying Raven," Beast Boy asked as Timid turned into a small gardner snake and slithered underneath a Happy, who now took the form of a Beagle and even he seemed a little shy as he cowered underneath Cyborg, with Timid following him and hiding underneath him. The emotions knew where this was going and could sense the bad vibes from the two people. Wisdom and Knowledge stayed in their huge forms just in case things got a little messy.

"It's just that I think I got your mind figured out," she said rolling her eyes, just to earn a glare from Beast Boy, "Your greatest emotions take the greater forms, I figured this out because why would we waste time flying or riding when we could of just ridden a giant Titanosaur? This tells me that he is your greatest aspect and has more power over the rest."

"Not completely true Raven," Wisdom replied shrugging, "I see each of my counter parts as equals and view them as strong as me."

Raven rolled her eyes again and gave Beast Boy another smile turning to him, "It's just that since he is the most powerful, then that means you're supposed to have great Wisdom, but you don't use it much. As an example, you picked up that weapon or teleported thingy and got us in here. Now is that very wise?"

Before Beast Boy could rebel, Wisdom quickly got in and tried to fix it, "Now Raven, that wasn't very nice to say and that is what you're thinking, which in reality it was a wise choice."

Raven glared at the creature and turned to him, "Wise choice, how is this the least bit wise. I can feel Knowledge's worry with Slade being here and why not, Slade will try and use Beast Boy now since he now knows what is going on and what he is capable of! How is that the least bit wise?!" Raven gritted her teeth and gave him a death glare at the last of her sentence.

Before Wisdom could reply, another roaring screech could be heard from the far side of the region. Everyone looked to see a Titanosaur in the distance coming towards them. Wisdom instantly knew that he spent too much time here and got up, having Knowledge fly down and return to his human form. "This is not good," he said looking off into the distance.

"What is not good," replied Beast Boy looking up at him.

"No time to explain, hurry Happy, Timid, and Knowledge, turn into the fastest creatures that have lived on this planet and let's go!"

Wisdom instantly began to shrink and was know a very big dog with shaggy hair and two tusks that came out of his mouth that looked like stubs. The others did it and so did Beast Boy, ignoring what Raven said to him earlier, he tossed her on his back with his short tusks and began to run after Wisdom who ran just a second ago. He didn't know why they were running and had no clue of why the Titanosaur was following them. But he ignored that as they soon caused a stampeded of wild animals that were grazing on the plains by the volcano. Beast Boy knocked into a Triceratops as he ran right by it almost causing him to lose his footing.

The mass of green animals, was soon covered in some shade by some clouds of what the others thought, but Beast Boy knew that the Titanosaur was right over them, pursuing them and causing the biggest, largest stampede this world and any other world will know.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I know this chapter is incredibly short, but hey I did update it at least. Anyways I'm trying to find more time to do this stuff, but school is a pain in the rear. Anyways I just came up with the idea of doing this to give you guys a cliff hanger for a little bit until I got back and then I can have some real fun writing this story and not trying to squeeze it in with my schedule.

Just think of this Story more as a preview like you see on tv of what's to come in the future. Hope you guys enjoy. Please Review!

Chapter 5: Who is Superior?

"You mutt, tell me what I need to do or else I will make your life very painful!" A deep voice said within the shadows of the rain storm that happened around a platform on top of a mountain. The person who he was directing to looked like Beast Boy, just a little bit more muscular and hairy. He didn't have a shirt on and only wore a pair of white shorts.

He lied there, wiping the blood that came out of his mouth as he looked up at his tormentor. "Go jump off a cliff, there's plenty around here," he said glaring up at the shadowy figure.

"Foolishness will get you no were Instinct!" the figure said circling him while lighting struck off in the distance. "You will tell me how I can influence our Master or else I will make your life very painful."

Instinct looked up at him and smiled wickedly, "I get it, you will make my life very painful and all that, come on don't you have any other things to say." Instinct smirked.

The Shadowy figures eye's glowed red for a moment as he grabbed Instinct by the throat and held him high up in the air. "If you don't tell me then I will make you fight our master till you do or I find some other way to get around this." The Shadowy figure then tossed the emotion into the storm to fall and carry out his orders, how did he do this, well it was simple. He was Superior then everybody else in his mind and nobody even matter to him and the fact that he was able to control the emotions every move, even though he didn't want to do it, he was under control of this Shadowy figure no matter what. "Soon this world will be mine to control and our Master will be more powerful than anybody ever realized before. Being Superior is all that matters, being the one in charge is the only way to be."

He looked evilly through the storm clouds as they departed and showed the massive stampede and the giant Titanosaur pursing his victims. "I will rule, I will always wins!"


	6. Chapter 6

AN: The weekend is great. get homework done and all that stuff and find some hours to type and submit this story. in this story i use a lot of animals that people don't know about, but i felt that they should be recognized and should have been in the show Teen Titan's as some of Beast Boy's transformations. I do not own the Teen Titans. Oh and please Review. and be free to express yourself on how you feel about my story.

Chapter 6: The Vision

Beast Boy panted as he kept on running from the small figure that was way behind him and his team. Out running the Titanosuar was a little tricky, considering the fact that they started a huge stampede that almost made them get captured by the Titanosaur, but Wisdom was right about these creatures being fast, so fast that they were traveling at speeds that would make a F-22 look slow.

After a few more hours of running Wisdom stopped by a water fall that was falling into a little pool, the pools water soon was a little river that went into the jungle that they were now in. Collapsing on the ground Beast Boy spread his legs out and let his tongue out like a dog and started to heave in huge amounts of air. Happy, Timid and Knowledge also did the same as everybody dismounted them and looked at the area that they were now in. Wisdom collapsed near the water, he let his tongue to the water as he started to get a drink. Happy and Timid saw this and got up, rushing over to the water taking huge gulps. Knowledge on the other hand slowly moved his way with Beast Boy as they too started to drink with the others.

There was little bit of shoving going on, even though the bank was big enough for them all, but they didn't seem to care, all they wanted to do was get water and it seemed that it was going to go bad. First Happy shoved Timid's face from the water so that he could get a better spot and instead of lapping up the water with his tongue, he plunge half of his snout and small tusks into the water and gulped it down. Normally Timid would of just shied away and get another spot to avoid confrontation, but he was thirsty and the inner animal in him told him to fight for his claim. Turing into an Inostrancevia he shoved Happy out of the way with his body and retook his spot. This did not go over well with Happy as he turned into a Baryonyx( Looks like Spinosaurus just without the spine and a little bit smaller) and smashed his arms into Timid, who went flying about a few feet until he hit Knowledge, knocking both of them down.

Raven and the others watched in awe as Knowledge got back up and took the form Megalanai (this form was the Komodo dragons pimped out ancestor that was big). He tossed Timid aside and roared at Happy, showing a large circular frill from his neck to try and intimate him.

Meanwhile while all this was going on Wisdom and Beast Boy simply did not care or pay attention as they were too focused and drinking and recovering. Starfire gave out a loud "Eep" as she dodged and rolled away from a Happy that was sent flying into a tree by Knowledge.

All out war broke out as the others tried to get away and tried not to be stepped on by the three emotions, which seemed just to stay in the forms they were in. Timid jumped onto Knowledge's back trying to force him down with his weight. He was soon plucked off though by the back of his neck by Happy and thrown into another tree as he pressed his right foot on Knowledge's head. The tree that Timid collided into fell down right in front of Beast Boy and Wisdom. The tree splashed water on them that soaked them to the bone. They soon became agitated by that and turned to the three that were now clawing and biting at each other. Roaring Wisdom launched himself into the fray changing into Andrewsarchus (it's like a huge wolf type of thing) and knocked both Happy and Timid down.

Beast Boy glared at them all and changed into one of the largest Crocodiles that ever lived, Sarcosuchus(This thing was really big). The battle was ferocious, as these ancient Titan's of the world clashed with one another. Raven nearly dodged a foot from Beast Boy and a tail swing that made contact with Happy's face, sending the Baryonyx into Wisdom. She got up from the ground nearly being trampled by Timid. She dodged a snap of Knowledge's jaws that were meant for Wisdom and ran over to were the others where by a giant tree that provided shade and shelter as the Titan's clashed with one another.

"What are we going to do," Cyborg said putting his hands on his head as if to grab out hair that wasn't there. "Why are they acting like this, can somebody please tell me!"

Robin walked over to Cyborg and slapped him across the face, "Get a hold of yourself Cyborg, this is no time to yell and argue."

"But Robin," Starfire looked over at him with concern, "What is happening to our friend and his emotions. They are behaving rather savage are they not?"

There was a loud thump against their tree that caused them to look at the source, what they saw caused all of their jaws to drop. While they were arguing on what to do, Beast Boy and his emotions pretty much upgraded their forms they were in. Beast Boy's current form looked like some giant humanoid croc that rubbed his head with his hand and went back into the fight. All of Beast Boy's emotions form's looked more humanoid with some added accessories on them.

Timid's shoulders had a spike that came out of them and curved like a crescent moon shape. Happy's teeth seemed jagged like and completely viscous. Knowledge's frill now stayed open, but he had two more that went down his neck. Wisdom's tail ended with a round rough ball. Beast Boy had spikes jutting out of his snout under his jaw on his chin, two of them where there and they looked razor sharp.

Raven kept on watching in horror as the man she loved, battle with his emotions in a horrifying way. She furrowed her eyebrows and ran straight into the fray. When she was in the middle of the fight, she saw that Beast Boy slammed his right fist into Wisdom's jaw. Frowning she clenched her fists to her sides and closed her eyes. "Enough!" she yelled.

There was a little hesitation in everyone as they saw all of Beast Boy's emotions, including himself, stop and stare at her. Timid had Happy in a headlock and carefully removed his arms away from him. Knowledge and Wisdom looked at each other then back her and the others. Beast Boy stared at her and only her. She just stopped probably one of the most epic and primal fights this world has ever seen, just by saying enough. Slowly but surely Beast Boy and his Emotion's quickly turned back to their human selves, looking at her in confusion and at each other in confusion.

Happy grabbed his head in annoyance from the buzzing that was going on from Knowledge's punch to his face just seconds ago. "Arrgghh," he mourned, "What just happened and why does everything looked destroyed?" he said looking around himself and the others.

"Wait," Cyborg said jumping into the conversation, "You, I mean all of you don't know what just happened?"

"Did we get attacked or something," Wisdom questioned looking at the damaged area.

"All I remember was getting a drink and then a splash and then I guess that's it," Beast Boy said rubbing the back of his head.

Robin and the others looked struck by this information; he went up to Beast Boy and placed a hand on his shoulder, "You really don't remember what just happened?"

"Oh not this again Robin," Beast Boy said walking backwards, "You already accused me once when I didn't have control, don't do it again this time." He sent a glare to him.

"Whoa, Whoa easy Beast Boy," Robin said putting up his hands in defense, "All I want to know if you remembered anything."

Beast Boy looked uneasy for a second then turned his head to the right to not look at the others, "Well I do remember something, but it wasn't a fight. I think it occurred during the fight," he said looking back at the others.

"Well what is it now," Raven said a little impatient about him waiting to them and her.

"Well, I guess it was like a dream or a vision," Beast Boy said rubbing the back of his neck, "like it was a message or something."

Beast Boy looked at the dirt in front of him and seemed to space out, because soon Raven had to snap her fingers to get his attention. "Oh sorry about that," he said rubbing the back of his neck, "like I was saying it was like a message, there was fire and screaming. Everything was burning, I saw countless Slade-Bots in the streets marching in perfect uniform lines. Then I saw Slade there." He glared at Slade who just looked at him in confusion. "Then I saw myself in a puddle of water nearby, I had the exact same armor of Slade."

Everyone gasped, while Slade looked at him in amusement of what capabilities he had. _Why did I waste my time with Robin and Terra, when the real prize was right in front of me_, he thought as he was soon pinned to the ground by five green gorillas, some being tinted colors then others.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: True Potential

After tying up Slade to a tree, the Teen Titans and Beast Boy emotions settled in for the night. Wisdom mentioned before they set up camp that they are miles away from the Titanosaur and that it was busy searching for them, but it had a hard time to dew so because of the speed they were going and it couldn't pick up their scents.

They set up camp by the waterfall and started to get a fire going. There would be nothing to eat tonight so the team just went straight to bed on the grassy surface. Beast Boy tried to close his eyes, but they seemed they didn't want to. He sighed and decided to just stare up at the stares that were showing through the giant gap the trees made that they decided to camp under. He watched as the night sky and began to wonder how there were stars in his own mind. That was quickly discarded as something he didn't want to know right now.

Gazing up at the night brought a sense of peace to the Changeling as he looked up at the wide variety of stars and constellations. He smiled inwardly and began to watch the night sky with much amusement. There was some shuffling going on near him, he looked and saw only Cyborg tossing and turning trying to find a good spot to sleep. He eventually did and rested his head on a rock and cuddled with a tree branch while sucking his thumb. Garfield laughed lightly of seeing his oversized friend do that and then looked over at Slade who appeared to be sleeping to.

Wisdom said that he and Knowledge will try to figure out what had just happened later this day and decided just to leave it for tomorrow. Looking over to Starfire and Robin they were cuddling with each other trying to keep warm. Beast Boy smiled and then looked over at Raven and saw that she was sleeping rather close to him. Shuffling to his left side he could tell that she was three feet from him and facing towards him with her right arm supporting her head. He smiled again with a big toothy grin on his green face and then looked at his emotions. Happy and Timid were both lying close to each other in their wolf forms trying to keep warm. Knowledge laid down on a bed of tree branches in his human form and Wisdom just rested by a rock keeping him propped up and bowing his head to his chest.

Smiling, Beast Boy got up and began to walk up the cliff over the waterfall, once at the top he looked and caught his breath at the remarkable view of the forest they were in. He smiled and sat down looking at the beauty of the night sky. Although this didn't last when he sensed a presence behind him, looking back he saw Raven and almost jumped at seeing her in the dark. Smiling though and getting up he walked over to her and looked down at her. She never really liked to be looked down upon, Beast Boy past her right up and was starting to get taller than Robin and seemed to be getting a better build.

"Why look who's here," Beast Boy said flashing one of his grins, "If it isn't little Miss Rae, what can I do for you."

She looked up at him with a blank face while he kept looking down, "You mind if I sat next to you?" she asked walking towards the edge where he was.

Turning to follow her he kept up his smile and began to sit right next to her with a foot in between them. "Not at all!" he said in a happy voice, he always liked to sit next to her.

Grinning slightly she watched him sit down next to her left side with his legs dangling over the edge. She decided to do that to and put her hands down to support her, but they quickly retreated when they touched Beast Boy's, she blushed and looked up at the valley. Apparently Beast Boy was also blushing and began to rub the back of his neck with his right hand. "Heh, Sorry Raven." He apologized.

Raven looked over at him and raised an eyebrow, "About what? It was my fault.I didn't pay attention to where I put my hand."

"Yeah I guess so…" Beast Boy said still rubbing his neck and putting his hand down.

Raven grinned slightly and put her hand down next to his with her finger tips touching his. This caused him and her to both blush furiously, but they didn't remove their hands. "So ah…" Beast Boy said notable to find anything to talk about.

"What is it Beast Boy?" Raven said looking at him.

"I, ah… was just wondering what you think about all of this?"

"Well it certainly wasn't anything I was suspecting." She said looking at the valley again.

"What do you mean by that?" Beast Boy said rather defensively, knowing how their argument went this morning with Wisdom.

"Don't worry Gar, I'm not offending you, I'm just curious of to why your mind is so large." She said looking at him.

"Oh… sorry." He said rubbing the back of his neck with his other hand, so that he didn't leave Raven's touch.

"It's alright, I was kind of rude this morning to you, so it's only fair that you assume that." She said.

"Well ok then," he said putting his left hand down to his lap.

"For all we could know Garfield, were looking at days of traveling before we even reach your other emotions." She said with a smile.

"You think that's a good, thing?" he asked raising an eyebrow, "That Titanosaur is right on our tail and you think it's good to spend more time in here."

"I will have to admit, that the Titanosaur is truly powerful, I never would of thought of something so powerful living on Earth. That thing when we first saw it gave me goose bumps. Its power was far greater than that of Trigon, were messing with a god-like creature here Gar."

"Ya you can call it god-like, it is powerful but I would call it more like a Titan, hence the name." Beast Boy said grinning at her.

"Whatever, they are both powerful names Gar and earning a name like Titanosaurus, is a title that is really saying something, that creature could just step on Jump city and destroy it." she said with her eyes wide.

"It's still an animal Raven, I don't think destroying things is it's number one top priority." He said looking at her.

She looked at him and raised an eyebrow, "Ok then, "she said turning back to the valley, "Whatever you want to think of it, it's up to you, now let's get down to something real important."

"Ya like what?" Beast Boy said raising an eyebrow.

"Like us." She said flatly.

Beast Boy started at her wide eyed as she slowly turned her head towards him. "Oh don't give me that look, I know how you feel about me and I think I feel the same way about you." She said blushing.

Beast Boy's jaw was slack and was hanging there while he looked at the women he loved for so long wide eyed and admit her love to him. "Ah Raven… I think your right." He said smiling and looking down at her.

She got up and began to walk away with her eyes closed and her cloak around her. Beast Boy raised an eyebrow and looked at her. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"You're not getting anything until we get out of here and my powers back up to speed, I don't want to feel insignificant to my all powerful boyfriend." She said smiling and opening her eyes as she walked back to camp.

Beast Boy just sat there frozen with his jaw opened and his eyes wide. Soon his eyes turned to rage and he sat up and looked at her as she made her way down. "I don't think you're insignificant!" He yelled to her, "You are the most wonderful person in the world, I don't care if you had your powers or not, I still will love you for who you are." He said in a smooth voice. His eyes returning back to normal.

She stopped and sat there for a second before returning back to camp. "You're still not getting anything until we get back to the our world and besides teasing you this whole time will be fun and it will make the kiss so much more enjoyable, oh and I still want my powers back, I know you don't find me insignificant, but I just want to level the playing field with you. Don't want you to go and get a big head."

"What? I won't go get a big head ever!" he said looking at her as she made her way down.

"I know that and you should know that I can still kick your butt by teasing you." She said a little louder so that he could hear her.

"Then why don't you do it now then!"

"Because I already did it, with my powers though it will be so much more enjoyable, good night Gar!" she said happily at that last sentence, "Don't stay up to long."

"Did Raven just say that she loved me and showed emotion," Beas Boy wondered out loud, he smiled and looked towards the sky, "Man I hope that can still happen with her showing her emotions when we get back to the real world."

"What, this ain't real enough for ya?" asked a voice.

Beast Boy looked around to find out who it was. It wasn't Raven because it sounded like his voice. It was just that this voice sounded like a little deeper. "Who are you show yourself." Beast Boy yelled out to no one.

"As you wish my master." The voice said.

Beast Boy was then seeing a vision, just like the one he saw early that day about Slade. This one however was different. Beast Boy was staring at a version of himself that was bigger and taller than he was. The vision changed as the version of him changed into a wide assortment of creatures that he knew and didn't know of. The creatures sent of waves of energy every time he shifted and Beast Boy felt all of them, so much power came from each one and the more the version of him shifted the more Beast Boy understood of his powers.

"This is…" Beast Boy began as he saw more creatures fill his mind, "This is amazing, I can see everything now, it's all so clear. How can I posses this much power and not even know about it?"

"Your true potential was always hidden from you," the voice said in his head as Beast Boy still watched the version of him change in marvelous creatures, "The virus helped you along with them, gain a better understanding with them, but if that didn't happen you would have not discovered your true potential till years to come. Since you do have the virus and that you have entered your mind, you are able to see your powers more clearly than having to wait another year or 2 until you begin to scrape what you can become."

"Who are you?" Beast Boy asked.

"In due time master you will know, but now is the time to rest and settle in what you have just seen." The voice said as Beast Boy began to close his eyes, "Soon my master you will know of your true potential."

AN: I am so sorry about the wait guys, but here you go the next chapter, sorry for it not being here early, but I've been busy lately. So sorry about that again, I'll try to update as soon as possible and the next chapter will be about the vision of Slade and we will meet Brave and Rage! The two disagree on a lot of things.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Instinct

Trees were thrown from the ground as two massive werebeasts fought one another, one having a darker green color and another being completely red. The two were battling one another, throwing kicks, punches, bites, and the occasional body slams.

The darker green one wiped blood from his mouth and snarled, "You want a piece of me," he yelled as he locked arms with the red one, "You want a piece of me!"

"I don't want a piece," the red one said punching him in the face, "I want the whole thing!"

The red werebeast did a karate kick to the dark green ones jaw that sent him hurtling into a boulder, splitting it in two on impact. The dark green one quickly recovered to miss the red one's fist coming down on the spot where he was just seconds ago. The dark green did a one round house kick to the red one's left shoulder. As the red one stumbled the dark green one kept his attack and bit the red ones left arm. The red one gave out a cry and grunted as he looked at the dark green one biting on his flesh. Using his other arm, he smashed his fist right between the dark green one's eyes, causing him to stumble back and fall to the ground. The red one approached his fallen enemy and planted his right foot on his chest in victory. "You failed again brother," he hissed, "Why you were ever chosen to represent bravery is beyond me." He lowered his head to his brother's ear just so that he could hear that.

Brave grunted and try to pry his brother's foot off of his chest, "Rage you are nothing but a coward and a fool," he said in between breaths, "You have no honor in a fight and you clearly don't understand the means of personal hygiene." Brave said as he made a face of pure disgust.

Rage became furious with his brother and decided as punishment for his stupidity, he brought his other foot and kicked it in his brother's rib cage, causing Brave to yell out in pain as his claws penetrated his flesh. "You are still the same brother," Rage continued to kick him in different areas, "Even after all these years you can't help yourself to make a joke in the most serious times!"

After another kick, Brave was sent hurtling into another rock. He had the wind knocked out of him as he went to his hands and knees to try and get air into his lungs. Rage made his way over to his brother and kicked him in the face. Causing Brave to jerk up exposing his chest were Rage then slashed his claws across. Falling flat against the rock Brave once again cried out for help, but was silenced when Rage had his left hand around his throat and lifted him high into the air. Brave grabbed his brother's arm and tried to pry his fingers from his throat. Rage just smirked and brought his right arm back preparing to slash his bother with his extended claws. "You are weak just like your brothers." He said flatly.

"They are your brothers to," Brave chocked out, "You just never see that because you are to full of anger." Brave squinted as he had no more air in his lungs and gagged trying to get some in his system. Rage's eyes lit up with delight as his brother was slowly dying, but that was short lived as he felt a something stab him in the back and enter out through his chest. Looking down Rage saw a huge long white claw sticking out of his chest with his blood coated in it.

Braves eyes went wide as he saw his brothers eyes begin to fade. Looking behind him, he saw the one who did it, a creature that stood on two legs that supported a massive body was behind Rage. The creature's feet were three toed with little white stubs, it had a long tail and neck, the head was flat and looked like a gecko's, its eyes though weren't that big as ones though. Its arms had three six foot long claws on both of them and one of the claws was in his brother's chest. The creatures color was a mix between green, brown and yellow.

"Instinct!?" Brave yelled as Rages grasp was lost on his throat. Rage collapsed on the ground, eyes shut and breathing very lightly. Brave kneeled down and scooped up his head, while looking at Instinct. "Brother… what have you done." He said lightly looking down at Rage.

Instinct's face was contorted and he seemed to be fighting something, "Bravvvvve…" he said in a raspy voice so that Brave looked up, "Ruuuuuun." He brought down his right hand to slice Brave and Rage. Brave hurried and put Rage over his left shoulder and jumped out of the way from the hit. Landing a few feet away Brave was wondering why his brother was acting to way, but Instinct didn't let him think to long as he made another swipe at him.

"Bravvvve… Ruuuun… Now!" Instinct said as he tried to resist the next swipe, "Goooo find the Masterrrr… Warn him, do noooot let Superior winnnn." He resisted from swiping his claws at his brothers as Brave got the general idea and ran with Rage on his shoulder into the forest to find their master.

A figure came out from behind Instinct and had a black cloak around him, "Very good Instinct." He said in low growl, "You did well, with Rage and Brave out of the way I can control more Energy Animals. It took a lot of my power to control the Titanosaur and you, but now I feel even more powerful!" he spread his arms to the sky and a flock of birds, bats and insects began to swarm overhead.

Instinct grunted and looked down at Superior with a glare, "You will never get away with this." he hissed.

Superior looked up at him and smiled underneath his hood, "Keep telling yourself that Instinct," he looked up at the cloud of animals forming above him, "Keep telling yourself that." Spreading forth his hands the swarm, flock or whatever you call it went flying east, in Braves and Rages direction, they were heading for Beast Boy and the others.


	9. Chapter 9

**Do not own Teen Titans. Please Review!**

Chapter 9: Love is always a battlefield

The sun was up in the clouds of the mind of Beast Boy and sitting there in a lotus position basking in the warm sun was a lightly purple green Beast Boy, with his shirt off that was at his left side, only wearing a pair of black shorts.

He was playing a flute with his eyes closed enjoying the bright and wonderful day. The landscape around him was covered in grass, flowers and boulders. The place he was sitting on was a small hill that had a sight of the wonderful scenery. Every time he took in a breath he would smile before playing his flute because of the nice clean and fresh air that was around him.

After a few notes, little green animals began to come around him to listen to the harmonic tune as it played. The wind blew flower petals around causing it to seem as if the wind was dancing to the tune. The insects buzzed with excitements as they fluttered around the Beast Boy completely enthralled by the music. A rainbow appeared in the back round by a nearby waterfall.

This place would have looked like heaven to people if they could see it, the nice quiet atmosphere, the playing of a flute and the little animals going around with joy. But it came to an end as a whistling sound could be heard from a far.

The animals hurried and skittered away as a hulking shadow enveloped the whole garden. The Beast Boy known as Love sat there still with his eyes closed, but had stop playing his music as the shadow came. He kept his face expressionless as he could feel the breathing of the creature that was before him.

"Instinct, why are you a Therizinosaur in my garden," Love said to the towering creature, "It's not the size of the creature that I'm worried about. It's the intention that I'm afraid that you're to use it for."

"I am deeply sorry brother," replied Instinct looking down at Love, "but I have no control over myself. Superior has taken over control of me and I cannot control my actions."

"But you are talking… so that means that Superior has not completely taken control." Love stated bringing his flute to his mouth.

"I can still talk brother, because it gives Superior great joy to see my pain and hear my complaints." Instinct said raising his right hand ready to strike at his brother.

"Then you need to stop complaining and take action in this battle." Love said as he flicked his wrist, throwing the flute and sending it in between Instincts eyes causing him to lose focus and stumble back.

Love sat there still as Instinct rubbed his head and roared as he slashed down on the stop where Love was, but Love quickly did a back flip and landed perfectly on his feet with his hands behind his back and his eyes still closed. Instinct roared in fury as he changed into a gorilla and starred to send punches and kicks at Love, who blocked every one with his arms without moving an inch from his spot. Instinct kept up his attack until Love also changed into a gorilla and caught his right arm. Instinct's eyes went wide as he was thrown over Love in a arc action and slammed back into the ground.

Love changed back into human form and shook his head back and forth, "Sloppy, very sloppy." Love stated as he rounded Instinct till he was over his head, "Is this all you can do Superior, for if it is I am very disappointed in your attack strategies.

"Oh shut up Love." Superior's voice said from behind him. Turning around Love looked at the black cloaked figure and still kept his expressionless face. "You think of yourself so high and mighty that you can take on anything, just because you are Love." He said with a smirk under his hood.

Love didn't say anything. Instead he transformed into a dragon and growled at the tiny figure before him, only to have him laugh. "Oh how you and your brothers only pick the simple of creatures to fight with." He said as he began to change form to. The form he picked was black and looked like a dragon, except for that it had a type of beak for its mouth and his wings had holes and cuts in them. He had a small horn coming out of his nose that pointed to the sky and his eyes were blood red. "Why I on the other hand choose the strongest to fight with!" He said in a gravelly voice as two beams of fire shot out of his eyes and at Love.

Love quickly responded as he grabbed Instinct with his tail and shot up into the sky. The spot where he was at exploded with a fiery blast that came up to him. Love dodged the blast and went to go set a now human and unconscious Instinct on a far hill. After he made sure he was alright he went back and confronted Superior.

Superior grinned as he saw the green dragon with a purple shade to it come flying back towards him. Love stopped a good length from Superior and barred his fangs. "Superior, why do you choose to fight with such an evil creature known as the Jabberwock. Have you no decency!" he roared at his brother, whose eyes only sparked, literally.

"What you see as evil, I see as power brother." Superior said launching another attack of his fire from his eyes at his brother. Love had a purple glow at the back of his mouth and cocking his head back and jerking back forward with a mighty roar. He sent a purple beam of fire towards his brother's attack. Both attack collided and seem to be at a standstill as the two powers met. Light began to shine from the two fires as they met and sparks and some fire shot from the two forces at random objects.

Love was having a hard time keeping control of himself from stopping, where as Superior seemed to be laughing to himself as he increased his fire from his eyes. The fire pulsated and started to push Loves purple fire back.

"You're so weak." Superior talked to him telepathically. "Is this all you have to stop me. Come on! Give me a real challenge!" Superior said as he grew another pair of eyes above the other ones. They also shot fire and the fires met up with the ones already battling Loves fire that was now being pushed back even more until the standstill was literally a few feet from Love's face. "Give up brother. I need another to control since Brave and Rage are heading towards the Master." Loves eyes squinted as the light penetrated them from the fires, he was losing energy and thought that he was soon going to fall when Superior once again gave his fires more juice and to add to it, he breathed fire from his mouth that only made things worse. "Once I find the Master I shall be in control and the first thing I will do is kill that witch!" This being said a new spark lit up in Loves eyes as he found knew strength in him.

Giving out a roar his purple fire grew and so did he as he blasted Superior's fire away from his face. Superior's eyes went wide with fear as he saw a purple beam of fire quickly blast threw his fire and smash itself on his face causing a great explosion. Heaving in air as he flew to the ground, Love turned back to his human form and rested his hands on his knees as he bent over. Taking in a few more breaths he looked up and saw a giant cloud of black smoke where Superior was.

Thinking that he won he was going to go over to Instinct and check if he was ok, but stopped once he heard a laugh in the smoke. Looking up he saw a pair of red eyes looking down at him and they began to go up as he laughed. Love was filled with fear as he quickly pulled Instinct onto his back and turned into a giant bird and flew off towards his Master.

The cloud of smoke started to be sucked up underneath Superiors robe as he landed back on the ground and surveyed the area, looking at all the carnage they had down to this landscape and begun to laugh. "That was fun. Now that I have Love crawling his way to Master this will be much easier, but it would have been better if I had Instinct and Love under my control, but hey I will win in the end no matter what." He grinned evilly under his hood.

**AN: The reasons why these chapters are short are because I'm introducing some emotions to the story and give hints of what Superior's trying to do. Don't worry, will see more Beast Boy and Raven action later on in the story. **

**So is Love what you guys suspected? Of course not, Love is the emotion that cares for everybody and loves everybody, but mess with him and you're going to experience why Love is always a battle.**

**See you guys soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Origins of Sakutia

Running fast through the forest of pines trees, was a green cheetah as it jumped over a fallen tree branch that got in its way. The cheetah then morphed into a lion as it came back down and kept on running through the ever ending forest.

The green lion did not know where it was going, the only thing that told it where to go was just the feeling it had inside of its gut. The lion sped up and soon entered a forest of pines with vines coming down off of their branches. The lion jumped up in the air and turned into a green monkey, which it then started to swing from vine to vine, from branch to branch as he kept up the incredible speed. As the monkey approached a clearing in the trees in front of it that led off of a cliff, it did not stop as it took one more vine and swung itself off. Diving down the cliff that was thousands of feet high, the monkey turned into a pterodactyl and nosed dived into the valley, only when it was mere feet from the ground it brought its wings up, that caught it instantly as it quickly took back to the skies.

It did not stop flying high into the sky until it reached a cloud, and then it leveled out and began to soar. Looking down at the landscape it saw a number of green animals running beneath it. Soon it was joined by a flock of birds, then bees, then bats, then dinosaur's that could fly and ect.

Down below the ground moved as the animals moved, as if it were alive or something. Ahead of the green pterodactyl a giant figure came out of the ground that looked like a human. This human was giant and completely green as it opened its eyes to reveal that they were white. Vines hung down its face as it were hair and its body was green boulders, dirt, leaves, trees and ect.

The pterodactyl flew around it and then right before its massive face as the animals crowded around it. The pterodactyl then raised its left eyebrow at the giant creature. "Who are you?" Beast Boy asked as the creature put forth its hand below Beast Boy and opened its palm, allowing him to land and transform back to human.

The creature brought his hand up to his head and his face came down to meet Beast Boy's eyes with his own. **"I am the one who is the guardian of the world as you know it." **The creature said in a booming voice, **"I am the one that gives power to those who are worthy through the animal."** He said bringing his face and hand closer, **"You are the guardian of Sakutia."**

"The virus," Beast Boy questioned, "That can't be right can it?"

**"Humans may call it a virus," **the creature said gesturing with his other hand to the animals, **"But to the animals, it is a gift for them to give to humans that will prove those who are worthy enough to carry it."**

Beast Boy began to look around and raised his eyebrows, "Wait a minute, am I dreaming again? I was just walking then before I knew it I was running through the forest in a cheetah form and having the feeling of coming here." Beast Boy said looking up at the great Beast.

The creature then lowered its head so that Beast Boy could see in its eyes. **"You are dreaming a dream that is linked to your very soul young one. You are looking at the very essence of Sakutia that dwells inside of you and has become part of you." **He said placing Beast Boy on his right shoulder and opened a huge white portal that he walked through. The scenery changed to a having dark clouds and red skies that had a ruined city before it. Beast Boy immediately knew what the city was and looked over at Titans Tower to see Trigon sitting upon it. **"The duty of the Guardian is to protect the world from evils such as this." **The scene then changed to where Raven was battling her father in her giant form and winning. After she won Beast Boy saw everything change before him as Raven came back down to greet her friends. **"This however was the day you were supposed to show your true powers if Raven did not make the choice to come back in time to stop her father. The reason why your friends cannot use their powers is because of the immense power your own mind gives off, putting theirs in a stasis so that they could do no harm to your mind, but if you wanted them to have their powers back, all you needed to do was think it and it would happen."**

They reentered the portal and appeared where they were before. **"Be ready young one, for you are going to face your deepest fears and confront your nightmares as you draw closer and bring together your emotions. For you shall put the one with so much power in its place and be the Master and not it, do not listen to his false visions of power and strength, for they are the ones that will send you down the wrong path and not become the man you were supposed to be." **Sakutia said placing Beast Boy on the ground.

Beast Boy look up at the giant figure and frowned, "Wait," he said putting up his hands, "I'm more animal then I am man." He said looking up at the creature.

Sakutia only smiled and placed his right index finger on Beast Boys head. **"An animal is a creature that has the sense of being superior to others and letting them all know that. Were as does not need to show that he is superior by showing how strong he is or how smart he is. A man is someone who knows what to do and what is the right thing to do and does not let his pride get the better of him." **The creature known as Sakutia said as he began to give off a white light. **"Be the better man and become the Master of Beasts and not the servant my young pupil."**

Beast Boys eyes started to open as the sun began to pour into them, causing him to grunt and cover his eyes with left arm. Beast Boy then saw 8 figures around him as they watched him get up. He looked around and saw that he was in a grassy field and that his friends and emotions were around him. With Slade tied up in the back giving him a look with his eye that he couldn't tell what meant.

Raven kneeled down by him and places her right hand on his left shoulder. "Are you alright?" she asked in her monotone voice, with a hint of worry, "We were just walking then all of sudden you just collapse. What happened to you to do that?" she asked in a small soft voice.

Beast Boy just grinned as his tooth poked out, "Oh you know, you just all stunk so bad that my brilliant nose couldn't take it anymore, so I passed out."

Raven glared at him with all worry leaving her as she sent him the glares of all glares at him. "That's not very funny Garfield." She said squeezing his shoulder.

"Since when did you call him Garfield?" Robin asked raising his left eye brow.

"Since his pranks have become more serious lately," Raven said still glaring at him, "And he should know when we get back to the Tower he's in big trouble." She said standing up with her cloak wrapped around her and her hood down.

"The good type of trouble or the bad type trouble?" Beast Boy said smiling while he teased her.

"Please Raven," Starfire came up close to her friend who was still staring at Beast Boy, "Do not hurt friend Beast Boy. I do not wish to see my friend in any pain." Starfire said with big eyes.

"The good pain or the bad pain," Beast Boy said causing Raven to blush and Starfire to have a confused look on her face, "Cause I think I rather prefer the good pain." He said picking himself up.

"Ok man enough of confusing Starfire for now," Cyborg said raising his hands slightly, "Just tell us what happened to you." He placed his right hand on his buddy's right shoulder.

"Long story short, I went inside my soul, found a guy named Sakutia. You know the virus that gave me my powers and pretty much found out the origin and what this virus or gift is supposed to do." Beast Boy said with a smile.

The emotions gasped as they heard their Master speak of seeing the great and powerful Sakutia. They began to murmur about it that caused the others to look at them. Knowledge stepped forward to address what a great thing this was and what it meant. "Seeing the Sakutia," Knowledge said looking at them. "Is a great honor and privilege to be in his presence. He is the whole reason behind Beast Boy's powers of how they develop and such. He is the ultimate Shape Shifter and when he picks a pupil, that pupil will also become great. So far in history there has only been one and that one is you Master." Knowledge finished smiling.

"Wait," Robin said raising his hands in front of his face, "You're telling me that Sakutia isn't a virus, but a person. Doesn't that mean he's living inside of Beast Boy."

"He is linked to Beast Boy, the Master," Wisdom said cutting in, "Beast Boy has the same powers as he does because he gave it to him as a gift of worthiness. It's like how those Green Lantern's are picked, except you have to have multiple qualities to be accepted to have Sakutia with you."

"Lantern's are picked of Will," Cyborg said looking at Beast Boy, "What is Beast Boy picked of then." The others looked at their friend and began to wonder about it.

"Happiness," Happy said causing them to look at him.

"Timidity, because you need to be careful about the situation, but show no fear," Timid said causing them to look at him and Happy, then at the others.

"Wisdom is required," Wisdom stated.

"And that of Knowledge as well," Knowledge finished, "Along with Bravery, Rage, Love, Superiority, Instinct and other emotions as well with qualities to them."

Beast Boy looked at his friends who were staring at him looking for him to answer or have a question. But something caught his eye as he saw a dark green werebeast running towards them with a red version of himself on his right shoulder and a giant green bird with a purple shade to it, coming towards them, with a beastly version of himself on its back.

Knowledge looked over to look at what he was looking at and gasped. Wisdom turned around and his eyes went wide. "Well," he said, "As if you saying their names Knowledge, they are right on cue." He said putting his arms behind his back and holding his left hand with his right.

**AN: Well this wasn't hard to type up, I might have made a few errors, but I don't think there really that noticeable, but if they are tell me so I can fix them and also this will probably be the last time a update in a little while, like TOMARROW! Ha just kidding I really don't know when I'll update next, but when I do I make a romantic scene for you fellow BB/Rae fans out there! **

** Any way I'm just wondering what you guys think Beast Boy's powers should be limited to or if they should be limitless. You have to think, being a Shaper Shifter and all, even though you can only turn into animals, there are powerful animals that live today and like a million years ago that we know about and don't know about. That's why I made up a few, because there could have been giant creatures that lived long ago, bigger than the Sauropods (Long necks for you who don't know what Sauropods are).**

** Hope to see you guys again and please Review. It makes this story and myself look good when you guys review, but please keep it PG if you can**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own the Teen Titans.**

Chapter 11: True feelings

Beast Boy looked up as the green purple shaded eagle began to fall to the ground with its eyes closed from complete exhaustion. Beast Boy hurried and responded by turning into an giant octopus and grabbing his teammates, emotions and even Slade, as he moved them out of the way and turned into a cheetah and sprinted when the purple shaded version of himself came crashing down were they were just moments ago.

The larger emotion on his back fell off and rolled a few feet away completely unconscious with his rescuer. Soon the dark green werebeast ran up right beside them and collapsed as well turning back to his human form, along with the purple shaded one.

Beast Boy quickly ran up to his four now unconscious emotions and checked which ones needed the most help. The purple and the yellowish, brownish, green one seemed the least undamaged, but once he came to the dark green one and the red one. His heart sank as he saw that the dark green one had five long slashes on his upper body, while the rest of his body was cut up and bruised. The red one he immediately went to check for a pulse and found one.

Heaving with a sigh, he looked at the huge gap in the middle of his chest and wondered how he was still living. Wisdom and his fellow emotions came over to help as Raven, Starfire, Cyborg, Robin and Slade just sat there watching them tend to their brothers.

"By the Master," Wisdom said picking up the dark green ones head and setting it in his lap, "What did this to you? Or should I say who." Wisdom said as a shadow crossed his face.

The purple one began to cough that caused everyone to look at him. Happy quickly got him up on his knee's then legs as he supported him with his right arm under his shoulder. Love began to open his eyes and he saw that he had made it when he opened them and let out a sigh. "Thank goodness you're all here." He breathed. "Wisdom, my brother." He said looking up at Wisdom. "Superior has grown stronger and wishes to take over us all and get to the Master." He said as his legs lost their strength and he was falling back down to the ground. If Happy was not there, he would have landed flat on his face, but the overjoyed emotion brought him back up and gave him more support.

Wisdom scratched his chin in thought as he thought about Superior and his motives, but that entire thought was ended as Raven piped up into the conservation.

"Superior is an emotion?" she asked raising her left eyebrow, "How is Superior an emotion? Isn't it just something you feel when you have some uncontrolled hormones or something?" she said sarcastically.

"Superior is an emotion," Wisdom replied getting up, not catching the sarcasm, "You can also call it Superiority. He is the emotion that believes that everything is beneath him and that he should be in control always." He said walking over to Rage as he examined the stab that was in his chest. "You have it to Raven. It's just that yours is less noticeable, but Beast Boy here turns into animals for his powers and animals always want to feel superior then the other one."

"That's why he can be such a jerk…" Rage breathed as the gap healed in his chest causing Beast Boy and the Titans to be confused and shocked by how he healed.

"Not anymore then you are Rage…" Brave said from across as he started to wake up.

"Oh will you to shut up!" Instinct said getting up as he awakened, "I swear, having the guy in my head controlling me is bad enough, I don't want you two to start going off on your tangents again. I just woke up for crying out loud!" he now stood up and had his arms cocked while his muscles flexed.

"Oh big bad Instinct wants to play huh," Rage said teasingly as he got up and brushed himself off, "If you didn't have Superior control you in the first place none of this would be happening you glorified green ape!" Rage yelled getting up in Instincts face as the others quickly backed off.

"You think I went willing!" Instinct said spitting in Rage's face, "Do you not remember that if one emotion beats another, that one can take over the one who was beaten!" Instinct growled in his face.

"Well maybe if you weren't so weak…" Rage began, but never finished as a green fist came in contact to his face.

"That tears it you pile of meat!" Instinct roared as he turned into a Sabertooth, "Guess who's going to be on the menu today fella's!" he roared as he jumped at Rage, who took the form of a Grizzly bear. The two rolled on the ground trying to overpower each other with their strength.

"Please friends do not fight each other!" Starfire yelled at them to stop.

"Oh let them continue," Slade said earning himself some glares, "This is by far the most entertainment I've had in a while."

Cyborg's eye flashed red as he marched his way over to the two emotions as they battled each other. "This is no time to fighting each other," Cyborg said grabbing Instinct by the patch of skin behind his neck and lifting him in the air, "We have to get out of here soon so that we can go back to the Tower, eat, sleep and try to forget ever being in Beast Boy's head." Instinct looked at Cyborg for a second, then back at Rage, who was now just smirking as he returned back to his human form. Instinct growled at him and then turned back to human.

He swatted Cyborg's hand off and marched straight up to Beast Boy with anger still evident on his face. "Master," he said in a deep voice that caused Beast Boy to jump a little, "Superior is on the move and he could be here any second. We cannot waste time and prepare for him."

Beast Boy raised an eyebrow and looked at the beastly emotion. "What's there to prepare for?" he asked, "Superior is just one and there's like…thirteen of us!" he gestured to the rest of them with his hands.

Instinct gritted his teeth and breathed slowly while Rage just chuckled in the background earning himself a glare from Beast Boy.

"What's so funny?" Beast Boy asked the laughing emotion.

Rage looked Beast Boy in the eye and smiled evilly. "It's Superior, he can find many ways to deal with us physically and personally." He grinned as he went up closer to his master, but stayed a good distance away from Instinct. "You can't beat him like you normally deal with a villain by pounding on him and out smarting him. You have to make him believe you are the alpha male and he's just some pack member, you have to have him submit." Rage finished that last part hissing in Beast Boy's left ear.

Rage drew back slowly like a snake as it prepared to strike at its victim. Instinct was glaring at him and the rest of the emotions felt a little uneasy about what had to be said next. Raven looked at Timid he kept on avoiding eye contact with anybody and fidgeting with his right foot. Happy looked as if he was in his own world completely oblivious to the rest of the world, but she could tell that he was even worried by his body language.

Knowledge paced back and forth mumbling about something that she could not here and Wisdom looked straight at the ground in deep concentration. Love and Brave were sending each other nervous glances and Instinct looked as if he might pop some ones head off. Rage on the other hand was just smiling and looking at his fellow emotions and at the team.

"What do I have to do?" Beast Boy asked in all seriousness.

Instinct glared at Rage one more time then looked back at his master with sadness and deep regret in his eyes. "You have to face Superior head on to the death. There will be no tricks, there will be no strategy. He has grown too powerful and must be dealt with."

"But isn't he part of Beast Boy?" Robin said cutting in the conversation, "If he dies doesn't that mean that part of Beast Boy dies?" the others nodded their head in agreement with Robin, but the emotions just shook theirs.

"No if Beast Boy wins Superior will yield and be revived having a better understanding of who is in charge and you will be sent back home with by the rest of the emotions, but if Superior wins Beast Boy will be revived instantly and you will all be sent back instantly…" Instinct was cut off by Cyborg's sudden outburst of joy.

"Alright then we take the easier way out." Cyborg looked and Beast Boy and grinned slightly. "Can you take one for the team?" he asked walking up to him and placing a hand on his shoulder.

The rest of the emotions instantly jumped with nervous and very worried looks on their faces. Instinct's face lit up and he swatted away Cyborg's hand and grabbed the metal man by his metal on his chest, like what someone would do when they grabbed a person by their neck collar and hoisted him up.

"You idiot!" he roared in Cyborg's surprised face. "You didn't let me finish! If Superior beats Beast Boy Superior's influence will be much stronger, therefore Beast Boy's more Superior side will take over and he will show his darkest desires." He hissed in the metal man's face and dropped him to the ground.

Slade's eye widen and he smirked under his mask. "So you're saying that Beastie Boo will become more like this tyrant Superior. I like that idea." Slade grinned under his mask so no one knew about it.

"You won't be able to control him though," Starfire said as she sent him a glare, "he will be to the full of himself to listen to you." Starfire stated crossing her arms across her chest.

"Not controllable, but more as a partner." He said in his amused voice, as he looked at Beast Boy. "You will desire to have power and I can give it to you, there is no need for a fight Beast Boy for I already know what you want."

Beast Boy clenched his teeth and sent a death glare at the masked man. Slade continued his speech by standing up a little more while his arms were tied behind his back making him look like his normal self. "You already desire power though and I have seen the way how you fight. With a little bit more training I can turn you into the most powerful being in the world. You already have a hunger that you cannot feed without a little guidance in the right direction." He said stepping closer to Beast Boy till their faces were mere inches from each other's. "You will have total control of everything you want and desire, no more feeling lonely, no more betrayals, no more feeling the need to be loved when you can be loved by everyone."

"Who will love someone like you Slade?" Beast Boy growled. "People will not love me. They'll fear me and never want to be around me."

"But how about a certain someone then," Slade's eye narrowed and he looked at Raven from the corner of his eye, he got closer to Beast Boy and whispered to him only so that he could hear, "think of when she see's you with all that power. Can't you see her running after you calling your name, she will actually love you."

Beast Boy's eyes widen and Slade's eye became narrower as he looked at him. "You think she actually loves you. When she came back to camp, she was rambling on about how stupid it was that she could ever love you. She was telling herself that it can't be true because of her powers not being with her. What made you think that she could ever love you?" Slade asked.

Beast Boy gawked for a moment and looked back at Slade as the others wondered what their conversation was. Slade just eyed Beast Boy the whole entire time without saying anything as he let his words sink in to the Changeling.

"Think about it Beast Boy," Slade said as he looked at the confused man, "do not hurt yourself too soon when you have so much hope in your future." Slade broke through his ropes causing the others gasp as he placed his hand on Beast Boy's shoulder. Beast Boy looked down at the ground towards Slade's feet and said nothing. "You know to that I am not lying, for we are in your mind and you could easily tell the truth if I was. Come on son think about it right now, just think about it of what happened over the years and why it can never be unless you have power."

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the lateness of this chapter. I've been busy with another story and I'll try to finish this one up by doing more updates when I get the chance.**

**Till next time see ya!**


End file.
